Everywhere: Chapter 14
Chapter 14: Slave Syminara's Point of View I wake up much later and find I am being carried while I hear Hirton say, "Do I have to carry her?" I look around, and Brawn says, "Put her down." Hirton grunts as he lowers me down. I glare at all of them as that is all I can do. Shelby says, "You can take your cloth off. You can't do anything." She smiles at me. I take the cloth out of my mouth and scream at the top of my lungs, "JOSH!!!" Nobody comes crashing through the woods. "Where's Josh?" I say to them. They all look at each other evily. Shelby laughs and says, "We don't think he will be coming for awile." My blood runs cold. "What are talking about?" I whisper to her. Brawn says, "Oh, let's just say his stomach met my sword." My breathing stops as I remember the female's horrible death. I close my eyes, take a deep, comforting breath and say, "What do you want from me?" Shelby leaned in and said, "Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. You killed Turk, so you will suffer the consquences." Shine takes out a whip and pain bursts like a flower on my back. I dare not cry out. I don't want to appear weak. I look at her. "So is that all you got?" I say with a smirk. Her face becomes red and she lashes two more times. Tears start to form at my eyes but I blink them back. Shelby again leans in and says, "You will pay." She leans back and walks around smiling. "You will be our slave, we are going back to the mountains, where our stockpile is. Every day you are with us, you will be tortured. We won't stop for hunting, but you can't have any of our food. This is the torture we have in store for you. Have fun!" She says as one of her knives scrapes my leg. I cry out in pain and she smiles even wider. "Now get moving." She orders me. Josh's Point of View My stomach is bleeding like nothing else. Why is it bleeding? I look around and don't see Sym. She must have been hunting early again. I see a note scratched into the bark and think it's Sym, but when I read it, my blood runs cold. Josh- Don't come looking for you girlfriend. She will be dead in three days time. I hope you love my gift to your stomach. Good-Bye. (for now) I know exactly who this is, the Careers. I try to sit up, but a shock of pain goes up my whole body. I look at it and see that the knife hasn't cut that deep, but even the slightest movement makes it bleed for minutes. I take a deep breath and look around. The Careers took everything except my cot. I pull some leaves off a brance above of me and put them on my bleeding stomach. They act like a bandage and I tie their stems together. I sit up and my head feels woozy from the blood loss. I take deep breaths and get oxygen and blood back to my system. I fall asleep for some time. When I wake up, it's evening and the sun is setting. Great, I've wasted a whole day just sleeping. I do feel better, but my stomach is growling loud enough that the Careers can probably hear it. I am so hungry and thirsty, but I don't have anything to hunt with. Think I told myself think of any kind of way that would work without a weapon. I see a rock and put my head to my head. Of course! I could just bludgen an animal to death. I smile as I climb down to get a big rock. As soon as I eat, I will find Sym. She's the only one who matters now Syminara's Point of View I am so tired. Every part of my body aches. My back from all the whip lashes, my feet from walking so far, my stomach for not having anything to eat or drink, and pretty much everything else. Whenever I fall behind, Shelby whips me to make me go faster. She was right, this is torture. I wish Josh was here. He's the only thing keeping me going. As soon as night falls I'm making a run for it. Brawn has my backpack and Shelby has my bow and arrows. If only I could get them. We stop for lunch, but I get nothing. The Careers have a feast with my food that was in my backpack plus the food that was in their backpack. I sit there, while they chew in my face and guzzle down water. The only good part is I get to sit down and rest my aching body. While they eat I undo my hair and put it back into its ponytail with a curve. "Your hair looks awful." Shine says while eating a dried apricot. "Look." I said, "You guys don't have to talk to me. I can just deal with the situation." Shelby cracked her whip across my face. Pain exploded and my cheek begins to become red with my blood. I cry out and hold my cheek as Shelby laughs in my face and says, "Hah! You are such a baby!" I just glare at her through my tears. She smirks and sits back with the rest of the Career pack. Lily looks evilly at me and says, "You said the next time I saw you, I would have an arrow in my head. Well your arrows are over there not over here." She says pointing to her head. "What are you pointing at? I didn't notice you had a brain up in that sick skull." I taunt. Her face becomes red and she cuts me on my arm with a knife. I take a deep breath and try to accept the pain, but whimper escapes through my lips. Lily smirks and says, "Who's the one with a small brain now?" I just glare at her. We are almost to the mountain when I hear someone cry out in pain. I look over, but its just Shine holding her ankle. Brawn has stopped the group so she can recover. I can see that he feels something for her too. As he looks very worried about her "sprained ankle." But I am grateful to have the rest. I sit on the rock and look around at the group. Brawn looks worried, Shine looks smug, Shelby looks annoyed that we've stopped, Lily looks bored, and Hirton...well I don't really know what he looks like. Hirton always stumped me. He seems nice, but who could be nice if they joined the Careers? I shake my head and Brawn announces we will be moving on. Shelby grins and cracks her whip at me saying, "Come on slave! Move!" I get up and walk towards their mountain hideout. Josh's Point of View After killing one of those monkeys Sym caught, I head in the direction of the Cornicopia. The Careers are probably there. Their hideouts are always there. When I get to the clearing, just the Cornicopia is there. The golden horn is empty of anything on the inside and outside. I think they have probably moved their hidout, when I see someone come out from behind the Cornicopia. It's the little boy from Eleven. He smiles at me, and I say to him, "What do you want?" He looks at me and says, "If you are looking for the Careers, they have a hidout in the mountains." I stare at him. Why was he helping me? "Umm.. Thanks. Why are you helping me?" I ask. He thinks about this question for a moment and then says, "You are one of Syminara's friends right?" I nod and say, "Yah, pretty much." "Well, she helped me in training and I don't like owing people. So I help you and you help her and my debt is repaid. Correct?" He says. I nod thinking it made sense. "Thanks." I say and walk toward the direction of the mountains. The mountains seemed so far away. This was gonna be a long day. Read Chapter 15! Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:Hollyshiftwell1